Menonia
The realm of Menonia is accessed by a Quintesson transport device hidden on Cybertron. It seems likely that Menonia in fact exists in an alternate dimension, and whether the name "Menonia" refers to the dimension as a whole or merely one world within it is unclear. Menonia's technology is the equivalent of Earth's Middle Ages. However, magic is much more prevalent. Known inhabitants include: *Humans *Dragons: The wizard known as the Golden One can take dragon or human form. *"Birdpeople": Humanoids with the wings, feet and heads of birds. *"Tree-centaurs": Strange creatures that seemed part centaur and part Ent. *"Wood-bots": Mara-Al-Utha, the Red Wizard, employed wooden servants that looked like generic Transformers (a hint of his Quintessonian nature). It is unknown if they were animated by technology or magic. *"Reptile-birds": a small dragon/pterodactyl-like creature called Groyle served the Red Wizard. Fiction Generation 1 cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon During the time in which the Quintessons ruled Cybertron, a number of criminals were banished to other dimensions. Mara-Al-Utha, a practitioner of the forbidden art of sorcery, was sent to Menonia. At that time, Menonia was ruled over by the powerful sorcerer known as the Golden One, who took Mara-Al-Utha under his wing as a student. The Quintesson was greedy and, employing the magic he had learned, blasted the Golden One into a cave, blocking the entrance with a huge boulder. In the Golden One's absence, Mara-Al-Utha took control of the kingdom and assumed the name "Red Wizard". Mara-Al-Utha ruled "ages beyond counting", enslaving the inhabitants of the kingdom and punishing dissidents severely. As well as using other races to control the population, he built the wood-bots as servants. Despite the Red Wizard's long and punishing rule, the Golden One's allies continued to rebel against their slavery and mounted unsuccessful attacks on the castle. When Daniel Witwicky and Grimlock visited Menonia, the rebel forces were massing for a final, decisive attack on the Red Wizard's castle. The Red Wizard was able to trick Grimlock into helping to defend the castle walls against the attackers. During the attack on the castle, more Autobots, tracking down Daniel Witwicky, via Steeljaw, arrived to find Grimlock and helped to reinforce the castle defences. It soon became clear to them that the Red Wizard was not what he appeared to be. Meanwhile, Daniel and the Golden One's pupil had been freed, and they in turn had located and freed the Golden One, with the help of Ramhorn. Weakened by his imprisonment, the Golden One had a difficult time fighting the Red Wizard, revealed finally in his true form as Mara-Al-Utha. The Autobot Blaster was able to provide amplification to allow the Golden One's spells to be heard, and Mara-Al-Utha was swiftly defeated. With Menonia once again under the rule of the Golden One, the Autobots returned through the portal. ''Alternity'' ''Animated'' cartoon Mononia was part of the Quintesson Pan Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere in the Milky Way. Swindle picked up a case of powerful super glue from Menonia, which he used to patch up Lugnut after Hothead Blitzwing shattered him with some glass gas. However, the joke was on Lugnut and Blitzwing, since Swindle was arming both Decepticons and stoking their overblown arms race/rivalry. ''Transformers: Universe'' Mononia was part of the Quintesson Pan Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere in the Milky Way. Notes Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Menonia (メノニア) Category:Dimensions Category:Planets Category:Kingdoms Category:Realms Category:Quintesson Pan Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere